


There is a Parasite Among Us

by lazypotatowrites



Series: Fanon-Story of Captain 012 and more [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crewmate Black (Among Us), Gen, Impostor Pink (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypotatowrites/pseuds/lazypotatowrites
Summary: While Captain 012 (Black) is with little small impostor Tic Tac (Pink), they find out that something is wrong with purple that wasn't there before. But will they get the full truth?
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Series: Fanon-Story of Captain 012 and more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983412
Kudos: 6





	There is a Parasite Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> These characters such as Captain 012, Purple, and Tic Tac have all been created by DIROXIDE/twitter.com. The character Red included mainly would be a self-insert as the color I main is red, which is a total supporting character.

Polus is where I used to work with one of my greatest friends. Yeah me, out of all people, Purple right? Well, they call me Goggles. Yeah, it's pretty self-explanatory really, that's all I wear are goggles. I am one of the mechanics here and I usually keep every machine in working order if I can. Sometimes these damn machines don't know who they're are messing with. I've always enjoyed talking to Cyan or Lime, sometimes even Red, no matter how much of a weirdo he is, he can give everyone a good laugh. While I usually would say I miss those times, I wouldn't now and probably will never again. 

Let me start from the beginning. The basics, yes, I am an impostor. Of course, I would never state something like that in front of someone and for sure not...him. Now, back to the story.  
I remember a bit back then when I started in the showers.

Hum hum... hmm hmm... The singing I used to do... Hum hum... hmm hmm... It was... Hum hu- GOD AWFUL!

"Ugh! Why do I even try anymore!? When it comes to trying to sing in these godforsaken showers it always echoes out my voice and usually, it's Blue rubbing me in the wrong ways... lucky he's on break right now, which is the perfect time for me to get this shower in anyways."  
Purple ran his hand over his face after the sudden facepalm he gave himself. He didn't realize all the soap that was in his hair however and started to rub at his eye, which only continued to irritate it more.  
"AGH! Fuck fuck fuck- shit!" Purple grabbed a nearby towel and rushed out of the shower and onto the scanner that was just right next to him. It started to scan instantly while he was trying his best to get the soap that he put himself into his eye. "God... bad idea- why did I think my hands were a comb... now I have to clean the lab up again." Purple finally could see again and started to dry himself up. He was pissed off to start his morning this way but needed to get things done after the scan. Purple had things to do. While he finally cleaned himself up and the floor, he got up and slowly walked toward the bathrooms which were right across from the lab and looked into the perfectly normal mirror and wiped it down to see his face. From all the steam of the shower, it made it so the entire lab, bathrooms, and even decontamination room look bad. He gave a low sigh to himself while he grabbed his goggles from the big sink and put them on, causing his hair to tangle around the strap and lens like weeds.

Purple gave a low chuckle and thought to himself. "Man you keep making these fucking mistakes nitwit, you need to prove yourself better to the others, you're smart, but I lack to see that you're trying. No matter what you've accomplished, you should probably get working to see what you've done. I mean you don't even have his attention anymore... let alone anybody else on this slobby planet." He slowly took his hand from the back of his head to his side, looking toward the mirror a bit and then walking away.

While Purple was getting prepared for his continuation of work in the lab, he decided to refuel the engines just in case if they were going to head back to headquarters with all the parasites and wild creatures in their specimen room and including the lab. He looked at the map and put his hand to his mouth while he yawned, looking down and back up only to see that Red was right in front of him. "Oh, Red. God, you scared me. Do... you need something?" Red only shrugged and crossed his arms. "I was just wondering where you were heading off to, I was just about to go to specimen room to make sure the manifolds are correct and that we have the big skull we found and the crystal correctly fitted in the cooler... why do we even put things in there that aren't even cold anyways? They aren't popsicles." Purple smiled a bit, "That's alright, I am going to fuel up the engine for our next stop for Mira, I will see you at the lab after I am finished, won't take nothing but maybe ten minutes tops, I promise." Red smiled and nod, sighing. "Alright, good luck... man... gotta admit, I wish White were here..." Purple's heart stopped, looking over to Red while he walked away thinking to himself again, "Why... why. Who would ever miss her? We know who she was, she knew who she was and Cap... Cap. No." he shook his head and snarled to himself, putting the map into his pack and walking into storage, grabbing the fuel, and filling it up. "Stupid thoughts. I wish this could end."

With the engines full, Purple made his way into the lab to see Tic Tac trying to climb up the counter to grab at one of the jars. "No no. You know better... come on you little-"  
"Little what."  
Purple bit his lip and didn't even bear to touch Tic Tac. He let him take care of her while he looked down and away from the counter, hearing footsteps being dragged out from the lab toward the locker room. He heard the locker open and rustling from the other room while Purple slowly looked back up but had averted his eyes from the scene and ignored how one of the beakers have been messed with. Trying to ignore everything that had just happened so fast, he started to clean up the water mess that was on the counter and walked over to the skinnier beakers to drop some of their blood and including his own into them each and placed them back, ready to wait an hour until he will get results. He tested everyone except for Tic Tac, he knew Cap wouldn't like it and he even said no to the question if he could. As he continued to clean the mess up, his arm moved a bit too quickly.  
His elbow has hit one of the beakers, suddenly a long large parasite started to move rapidly under the counter, but Purple did not see. He groaned and carefully stepped away from the mess to go the bathroom to grab some more towels and even a broom and dustpan for the glass. "Could my day get any better...?"

Worse. My day got worse. 

The worm-like parasite started to slowly inch its way toward the bathrooms while Purple continued to search, Tic Tac however had scrambled away from Captain's sight and ran toward the lab, giggling. She stopped at the doorway to see the parasite, it looked toward her, and she looked at the parasite. She took a long look before running away to try and look for Captain, knowing she probably won't hear the end about running off and would most likely never do it again. As the parasite finally sneaked its way onto Purple, he could feel his spine chill while he screamed and jumped to the back of the bathroom to try and get the shiver, the chill, whatever it was that was on his back, off. He started to panic, breathing and shaking while he jumped to the floor and tumbled and rolled around, finding his way back to his feet to see that nothing was there no longer... but the chill did not go away. Purple put a hand to his mouth and gasped, coughing while all his organs felt like they were being ripped from his own body and deflating like a whoopee cushion. He couldn't handle this, he started to bang at his head, what was it... what was going on. He needed to know, now. While he looked around, his vision decided to blur and Purple tried to pull himself up, he managed but only a bit. He hit against the mirror, only to crack the very sides of it, making his hands and body go numb. Purple's thoughts raced through his mind while he let himself rest while his body slowly came back together as if nothing had even happened. 

As moments went by, Purple gained his consciousness back, only to see Captain and Tic Tac right by his side and in the bathrooms still. Captain looked worried while he slowly lifted Purple up and over his shoulder, carrying him toward the back wall of the showers, prepping him up against it and looking at his cracked lens in the goggles and telling Tic Tac to stay while he was to go grab Purple's spares. The little pink girl slowly walked over and poked at his leg, Purple groaned and looked over at her, and breathed in and out slowly. "H-Hey... do... do you think you can... do me a f-favor and... try and ask Cap... if he can show me the samples... and a mirror... please." Tic Tac refused to get the mirror and had only agreed to help see the samples. While Cap came back and replaced the broken goggles with the others, he put a hand to his head and felt it. "Freezing temperatures. You are sick. Whatever you did after I left was foolish, and you'll need to tell me what so we can report this." Purple looked at Tic Tac and then back to Captain while she jumped up and down and tried to take his hand to see the samples. He gave a sigh and nodded, getting up and walking over, only to stare into one of the samples and close his eye, nodding at Tic Tac and grabbing a hold of it, walking back to Purple and showing the sample to his face, the vial, had a tinted pink-ish red blood instead. "You know. Don't you... when I had to you not too." Purple didn't understand what was going on, getting up and rubbing at his head a bit more while Captian was furious in his face. "Give... me a minute or two... I cannot understand a word you are saying to me..." Purple made his way to the bathrooms while Captain went back to the samples. Purple didn't know what to do but just open his mouth... this enlarged mouth with razor-sharp teeth and checking his hands to see the small change in them, he felt like he was going to throw up. What has he done... 

Captain surely thought differently. Captain thought I had used Tic Tac's blood to find out that she, herself was an impostor but that wasn't quite right. While I was placing those samples in the rack with my own blood, it had changed along with my body like magic... I couldn't understand it, but you can learn to live with it if you've been used to it since the beginning. I guess that wraps up my story for now and will be on my way. Purple, out.


End file.
